The Longest Ride
by susan friedman
Summary: Based loosely on a chapter eight "A Cold Ride," in the eighth Little House book entitled "These Happy Golden Years" Laura and Almanzo reminisce about taking the longest ride of their lives after visiting friends in Currie. Includes Minnie Trimble, a character from the Little House tv series who appears in episode "Sweet Sixteen" from season six.


April, 1929

A storm raged outside the Rock House. The wind blew against the trees and the rain splattered the windows. Thunder claps boomed above followed by lightning strikes as they brightly lit up a moonless sky.

Inside, however, everything was different. Central heat warmed the house. Quilts and blankets were haphazardly thrown about on a large sofa where the two had been cuddled together eating popcorn and drinking hot mulled cider while they listened to the radio. Somehow, the two of them had fallen asleep during the storm.

Almanzo woke first. Now 75, he was still spry, although, as he had grown older, his leg began to worsen and, at times, needed a cane to get around. But the pain didn't stop him.

"Beth?" he called softly, but he could tell she was asleep. He nodded and smiled. Leaving Laura on the couch, he brought the empty bowl and the two empty mugs inside the small kitchen. He placed the mugs in the sink and washed them out.

He turned toward the stove and saw that there was a small amount of popcorn left. He refilled the bowl, washed out the pan and returned to the living room. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and wondered whether or not he should leave Laura alone out here and head to his room. They had been sleeping in separate rooms since his leg began to bother him. Sometimes, he preferred the quiet, sometimes not. But on this stormy night, he decided to not to leave her alone.

"Beth," he said, whispering her name this time and sat down beside her. Outside the wind howled and shook the windows. The lights flickered, but did not go out.

He watched her sleep a bit longer; then took her hand in his. Almanzo's eyes were becoming heavy with sleep when he heard the voice of his wife beside him.

"Manly?" she said softly as her eyes fluttered open. "What happened? One minute we were listening to the radio and eating popcorn and the next minute…"

Almanzo smiled. "I know, Beth. I fell asleep too. "

A strong gust of wind blew against the windowpane again only this time it was accompanied by a heavy burst of rain.

"Still storming outside," Laura observed. She turned to Almanzo. "You know Manly? Every time there is a wind storm blowing out there, I think of you."

Almanzo's smile turned into a puzzled frown. "What are you talking about, Beth?"

Laura shook her head and smiled back. "Remember the trip we took to Currie, Manly? If I remember right, I believe it was in the fall."

Almanzo smiled and nodded his head, remembering. "When it kept getting colder and colder and.."

"Windier and windier," Laura said, laughing, "if that's a word."

They both laughed together as they remembered that day so long ago, back when they still lived in Walnut Grove. Back when they were first married….

XXXXXXXXXXX

End of October, 1885

Laura couldn't believe how beautiful it was outside. It shouldn't be at this time of year, she thought as she was getting ready. She was on her way to Currie to visit with the newly married Minnie Trimble Martin, the teacher she had substituted for on her first teaching job. Minnie had married a well to do man, Tom Martin, whom she had met in town. They had a ranch on the outskirts of town and since Almanzo had to deliver something to Mr. Brewster, the shopkeeper he worked for a while, Laura could stop and see Minnie. They hadn't seen each other for some time and this would give Laura a chance to catch up. They would have an early dinner and maybe stay overnight at the ranch before leaving early the next day to make the long drive back to Walnut Grove.

Even better was the weather. The Farmer's Almanac predicted that the entire month of October would be unusually warm. There were no storms in the forecast; not even a white Christmas. It wouldn't start getting cold until the middle of January, 1886.

It was a hopeful sign, but then again, the Almanac was hardly ever wrong.

Finally, she was ready. She reminded herself of the things she had to bring. Minnie and Tom's present that Almanzo made specially for them, her heavier coat (which she knew she wouldn't need) and Almanzo's coat (which she knew he wouldn't wear until it got really cold).

She knew she was forgetting something, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Beth," Almanzo called, "You ready yet? We gotta get goin' if we want to get there early."

"Coming, Manly," Laura called out and quickly grabbed the stuff she was to bring. She hurried down the stairs and met her husband at the rig. Almanzo helped Laura up into the buckboard, put Laura's bundle in the back and off they went.

The weather was still beautiful when they reached Currie. Almanzo dropped off the delivery to Mr. Brewster and headed towarad the Martin's ranch. They had a delicious dinner and Minnie talked them into staying. After all, it was the weekend and they could leave on Sunday morning and be home Sunday evening. Everything would be fine, Manly told her. Before they left, he had spoken to Charles who told him not to worry.

Sunday dawned bright and clear, if a bit chilly. The autumn winds picked up and the temperature was heading downward, at least according to the Martin's outside thermometer. It hung between two windows on an angle so that anyone looking at it could view it from inside the ranch. Almanzo and Tom Martin were staring at it now.

"Maybe you should stay an extra night," Tom said, watching the temperature carefully. It had dropped from 50 to 45 in just half hour. "I know it doesn't feel that cold now, but with the wind picking up...…"

Almanzo shook his head. "We've stayed too long already. We have a farm to run. I'm sure we'll be fine."

And so, Laura and Almanzo said their goodbyes and headed out across the prairie. It was to be their longest ride ever.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you alright, Beth?"

Laura nodded. She and Almanzo stopped to put on their coats, but it wasn't enough to stop the wind that blew fiercely around the prairie. She had forgotten her hood and had to wrap her scarf around her head to keep warm, but that wasn't enough. It blew right through the wraps that Almanzo had placed around her.

Dirt, rocks and stones hit both of them in their faces, stinging their eyes. Laura looked over at Almanzo and noticed that he was constantly wiping the dust from his eyes. He stopped Barnum and Skip once in a while to check and see how they were doing. And it was getting cold, extremely cold. It was a struggle to stay awake.

"How are you doing?" she asked, although it was getting harder and harder to talk. She wanted nothing more than to drift off to sleep, to escape this cold and wind.

But she had to keep Manly awake. She wanted to get home as much as he did.

Almanzo turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry, Beth. We'll be home soon."

He didn't know the time, the dirt and dust made everything a bit darker than normal, but Almanzo could still see the sun. He knew where he was at least. He remembered the path he followed when he had taken Beth back and forth to her first teaching assignment. If he traveled steadily and kept on in that direction, they would make it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost dark when they reached the Wilder farm.

"Beth?" Almanzo called out, "are you alright?" When he didn't get an answer, he turned in her direction. Laura was too quiet and she wasn't moving. He could see that she was struggling to stay awake.

Almanzo scooped Laura into his arms and hurried through the cold wind and rushed her into the house. He would take care of the horses later; right now Beth was the only thing on his mind. He rushed her up the step to the bedroom and bundled her into the covers and stayed with her until he was sure she was warm and comfortable.

He didn't unhitch the team until it darkness set in. By that time, the wind had died down and the cold had settled in. Almanzo took care of the horses; then hurried into the house. He looked down at Laura, heard her light snoring and smiled. He lay down next to her and gathered her up in his arms, relief setting in. It wasn't long before he drifted off into a fitful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXX

April, 1929

"Do you remember what it was like the next day?" Laura said, looking into his eyes.

Almanzo nodded. "It was cold in the morning, but it warmed up so much, it felt just like summer." He smiled. "I'm so glad we got through that, Beth. That was the hardest ride of my life. I was more worried about getting you home than I cared about myself."

"I was so proud of you, Manly. You were so strong and brave and if it weren't for your determination and sense of direction, we never would have made it through."

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"How is your leg, Manly? Maybe we can spend the night in your room?"

"Sounds good to me," he answered. And when they both stood, he grabbed her hand and they both walked down the hall together.

Fact vs. Fiction

In 1928, Rose Wilder Lane returned to Rocky Ridge Farm to care for her parents. Deciding that maybe the farm might be too large for them, Rose built them a smaller house for them to retire to. She had it custom built especially for them. Instead of using wood shingles, Rose used local rocks found locally which is how the house got its name. At Christmastime the same year, Rose presented the keys to her parents and Laura and Almanzo moved into the five room house. It had all the modern conveniences of the day, central heating, everything electric, including a refrigerator. The house was on one level, no stairs; Rose wanted them to enjoy life as a retired couple and to make it as comfortable for her parents as possible. She built a tenant house and retained a hired man to care for the farm. Meanwhile, Rose rented out Rocky Ridge and continued to live there until 1935 when she left to do research for an upcoming book. The Wilders moved back to the farm in 1936 because they were homesick.

This story is based on the chapter "A Cold Ride," in the eighth book of the Little House series entitled "These Happy Golden Years." The chapter tells of the time Almanzo picked Laura up from her first teaching assignment and brought her home on one of the coldest days of the year.

In adapting this story, I also changed and added a few things. In the original story, Almanzo and Laura were not newlyweds and had just begun their long relationship. I borrowed Minnie Trimble from the Little House episode "Sweet Sixteen" from the sixth season. She was the teacher with the broken leg that Laura substituted for. Her husband, Tom Martin and his ranch on the outskirts of Currie, Minnesota is my creation only and borrowed from my two previous Little House fanfic stories "The Dating Game" and "Practically Almost."

When Rose built the Rock House, she made separate bedrooms for Almanzo and Laura.


End file.
